Never too late
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Its my one year anniversay on FF and what better way to celebrate then with a 3/4 story? Kuki thinks Wally will never commit to her and considers going back to Ace. While Wally has a surprise of his own. :
1. Chapter 1

**The room is completely dark. I reach my hand into my bedroom and flick the switch.**

**Everyone: SURPRISE!**

**Me: Gah! *faints***

**Wally: Aw crud we killed her…**

**Hoagie: Are you okay?**

**Me: Me? Yeah fine. What's going on guys?**

**Abby: Don't you remember?**

**Me: No… Is it Kuki's birthday?**

**Wally: don't get her started on that again (operation Tricycle)**

**Me: is it Memorial Day?**

**Hoagie: Well… yeah but that's not what were are celebrating.**

**Me: then what?**

**Nigel: It's the anniversary of when you made your FF account.**

**Wally: That's what we're cruddy celebrating?**

**Me: It is? Oh Wow it is!**

**I've been on FF for one whole year now! WHOOOOOOOOO**

**The first story I ever wrote on fan fiction was called "Too late" (which was posted a few days after I got my account) and it was about Wally and Kuki. The first review I ever got was from Gamewizard2008, who I would like to thank for that.**

**Me: Now gang, *sits at my computer* What kind of celebratory one shot should I write? I mean it's been a whole year since I joined the fans on the site!**

**Hoagie: Do you have any ideas for it?**

**Me: Well I was thinking something 3/4; considering that's the pairing I started my writing with.**

**Wally: Really? You can't ever leave me the crud alone?**

**Kuki: Awwww that's sweet**

**Wally: *blushes***

**This story takes place after my first story "Too late" so if you haven't read it you can check it out. The chapters aren't that long due to me being a fan fiction noob, if you will, back then. I warn you it isn't the best and a lot of words are totally messed up.**

**This story probably won't make any less sense if you don't read "Too late"**

**I do not own KND and haven't for the last year.**

[Exactly One year after _Too late_]

He held the paddle in his grip waving it around while the Australian on the other side of the table did the same. It was tied and they kept hitting the ball back and forth for what was an eternity.

"Give up Gilligan, you'll never win," Wallabee Beatles said to his friend with a smirk and an evil grin.

"We'll see about that, Beatles," Hoagie swung the paddle and the ball seemed to zoom past Wally's face in slow motion. "I win!"

The American jumped up in the air, swinging his paddle. Wally put his head down on the green ping pong table in defeat.

"Crud, you always win," Wally groaned. A light bulb flashed above Wally's head as he suddenly remembered something. He reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hoagie asked.

"Doing what?" Wally looked up.

"Checking the time," Hoagie questioned, "You got big plans tonight?"

Wally, without saying another word, looked down again at his phone. A smile tugged at the corners of Hoagie's lips.

"That's it; you have a date with Kuki!"

"What?" Wally asked; failing at acting like Hoagie was completely off.

"Does little Wallabee love his Cookie?" Hoagie said in a baby voice.

"It Kuki," Wally glared as he blushed madly, "And shut up."

"Wally loves his Kuki!" Hoagie yelled.

"Well she's my girlfriend," Wally explained, "Don't you love Abby?"

"Yeah, but I didn't remove Abby from her own wedding and carry her bridal style into the parking lot."

"You told Abby before you were in that kind of situation," Wally reminded him, "And for your information I _do_ have a date with Kuki tonight."

Wally tucked his phone back into his pocket and took the paddle in his hand, ready to play again.

"I don't buy it," Hoagie remarked, "You've never been so nervous about missing a date."

"W-what do ya mean?" Wally asked.

"I mean there have been times we've been having so much fun playing ping pong in my basement you forgot to show up!"

"It's cruddy bad enough Kuki doesn't let me forget that!" Wally exclaimed, "Now let's just get back to the game."

Hoagie shrugged. He wasn't sure he actually believed Wally's story. Kuki can be pretty scary but his date wouldn't be for a couple of hours. Why was he _so _nervous? He wanted to question it but he just took the white ball from Wally's hand and served it.

It bounced off the table on Wally's side and he smacked it with his paddle. Hoagie did the same. This didn't go on nearly as long as last time for when the ball was headed toward Wally he took a step back and suddenly his foot slipped on a banana peel that _someone _(*cough* me *cough*) left lying around. The ball made contact with his face sending him flying back.

"Are you okay, man?" Hoagie asked as he ran around to Wally's side of the table.

"What?" Wally asked scratching his head as he lie on the floor up against the wall, "Never been better."

It was small and Hoagie almost didn't see it. When he was looking for what Wally tripped on the small box caught his eye. At first he thought it was nothing. As he stared at it longer he thought he knew what it was. But he knew Wally better and it took him years to tell Kuki how he felt, this would take him more than a year. Right?

"Aren't ya gonna help me up?" Wally asked. Hoagie just stared in a daze with drool slipping from him he was in such deep thought.

"What is that?" he finally spoke up.

Wally sat up and looked around. Once spotting the mysterious object he couldn't reach his hand out faster and tucked it back into his hoody pocket.

"What was what?" Wally asked as he stood up.

"I defiantly saw something," Hoagie said.

"No you didn't," Wally tried to be play dumb (A game he is particularly good at, if I might add) but he was no match for Hoagie as he reached into his friend's pocket in one fowl swoop and grabbed the object.

"Is this…?" Hoagie asked examining the object while Wally's face changed quickly. His smile faded and turned into a nervous frown as Hoagie's smile brightened.

"Don't say it," Wally said, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"YOU'RE GONNA ASK KUKI SANBAN TO MARRY YOU!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Shh," Wally shushed him, "Abby is upstairs!"

"So?" Hoagie asked opening the small black box.

"So?" Wally asked, "She could tell Kuki!"

"And you want Kuki to be surprised," Hoagie smirked.

Wally put his finger up and filled his mouth with air. He was seconds away from giving numbuh two a piece of his mind when the sounds of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Wally snatched the box from his friend's hand and held it behind his back.

"Abby's running over to Kuki's, she's having some sort of crisis," Abby said rolling her eyes, "I'll be home for dinner."

"Okay," Hoagie's smile never changed from the goofy grin he gave Wally moments ago as Abby walked back up the stairs. When she was gone Wally let his hand fall to his side.

"How long have you had that?" Hoagie asked.

"Not long…" Wally said scratching his head.

"When are you planning to ask her?" Hoagie asked him. Wally's face turned dark red and he stared at the floor.

As the realization hit Hoagie his eyes bugged out.

"TONIGHT!" he exclaimed, "That's why you're nervous about your date!"

Wally only sighed.

"What do you think she'll say?" Hoagie asked.

"I would hope 'yes' but …" Wally trailed off.

***end of chapter!***

**Wally: Whew. Wait… did you say chapter?**

**Me: didn't I mention this is a multi chapter story?**

**Abby: didn't I mention you never update multi chapter stories?**

**Me: Oh I will be. In fact I already wrote the next chapter and will be finishing this story by the end of the day.**

**Wally: :(**

**Me: also check out my deviant art page for a celebratory picture of 3/4 which I will be posting sometime today.**

**Wally: Are you serious!**

**Me: Also I know this must've happened a while ago but check out that review button! It looks awesome! So blue! Hey I wonder what happens if you click it and leave a review. Try it!**


	2. Chapter 2 is up!

**Bam and chapter two has been posted.**

**Wally: Oh yay**

**Me: Shush Wally! THIS DAY IS IMPORTANT!**

**Wally: *rolls eyes***

**Anyone who reviewed last chapter gets cake!**

**Kuki: *hands out cake to everyone who reviewed***

**This is a little late because my power went out. Sorry.**

**I own nothing and haven't for the last year!**

"Hey girl, Abby's here," Abby opened the door to her best friend, Kuki Sanban's, apartment.

Kuki was stretched out on the couch on her stomach with her face in a pillow.

"Girl, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"I feel like Wally and mine's relationship is going anywhere." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked sitting on the coffee table across from her friend.

"I mean I feel like all Wally will ever be is my boyfriend…"

"You don't think he will marry you?"

"It's not that I want Wally to ask me to marry him," she sighed sitting up, "But I do want to know he wants to be with me forever."

"Why don't you ask him?" Abby asked.

"It took Wally years to tell me he loves me!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Look girl, Abby knows Wally and she also knows Wally wants to be with you forever."

"Then why doesn't he show it. When I talked about moving in with him he got all shaky and weird like he was hiding something."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Do you think he's hiding something?"

Kuki laid back down, "Noo."

"You don't regret it, do you?" Abby asked her.

"Regret what?"

"Leaving Ace for him?"

Kuki smiled, "Ace did love me and I loved him. He wanted to marry me and be with me forever. But I didn't love him as much as I loved Wally. I thought Wally was over me and I thought Ace was going to be as good as it gets. I don't regret leaving Ace for Wally but… I do wish Wally loved me as much as I love him."

"Girl, you know Wallabee loves you." Abby smiled, "he's just a little slow."

Kuki cracked a smile, "yeah I guess."

"Good," Abby said standing her friend up, "Now go get some air and put all this behind you."

Kuki slipped on her black and white sneakers. It was windy out but not cold so she only wore a green tank top and her usual black pants.

She walked down the neighborhood. She still had thoughts of Wally and her's future but they were slowly slipping away. When she spotted someone sitting on the bench across the street Wally was gone from her mind.

"Ace?"

"Hey Kuki." Ace looked up at her, "How have you been?"

Kuki held her hand across her bod and her elbow in her hand.

"Fine, Ace, just fine."

"It's been a year, ya know?"

"I know Ace."

"What does he have that I don't have?" Ace asked.

The question surprised Kuki as he mind searched for words. "What?"

"I gave you everything," he sighed. "I loved you."

"Ace, you know I'm with Wally now." Kuki explained.

"I know…but if you change your mind…"

"If I change my mind?" Kuki asked. Ace held his hand out.

"If you change your mind…I would like to marry you."

Kuki shook her head with a partial smile on her face. As she continued down the street she thought about Ace's offer. She loved Wally, more then anything. But Ace and her seemed to actually have a future and he seemed genuinely different. He loved her.

Did she love him?

**And scene!**

**Wally: I wasn't even in this cruddy chapter.**

**Me: You're in the next scene trust me**

**Hoagie: Its getting dark out**

**Me: I was going to update sooner but my power went out and I had to retype this chapter!**

**Wally: :(**

**Me: that review button sure does look fun to click…**


End file.
